The Infected Are Changing
by BritishWerewolf259
Summary: The survivors are beginning to see clues that the infected are changing... Slight Rochelle/Ellis. Rated T because of blood and gore.


**Herro, people of the Internet! This is my first story about Left for Dead/ Left for Dead 2. I was swimming when I thought of the special infected. I thought, 'Why are they all infected **_**humans**_**? Why not make another special infected? This time, an animal?' No spoilers for the story other than that one. All L4D/L4D2 stuff go to Valve. Not mine, basically. Yay, finally spelt 'Basically' right! :D**

Rochelle's POV.

We walked around the dead bodies, blood spilling out, bones crushed. _I feel… sorry for them. _I sighed. My gaze traveled down the path, and I felt tired. We all were. Hungry, cold, thirsty, and tired.

"Ya okay, Rochelle?" A soothing southern voice reached my ears. I smiled slightly.

"Yeah, I'm okay." I replied. "Just thinking. How are you guys holding up?"

"I'm fine." Coach said. "Few scratches, but fine."

Nick just grunted.

"I'm gonna be good." Ellis said, smiling. I smiled at him back. Ellis grinned suddenly.

"Hey guys! Safe house ahead! There might be food in there or sumthing!"

"Oh, excellent." Nick grumbled. He was upset because Ellis had owned him after they became involved in an argument about Jimmy Gibbs Jr. Me and Coach still find it funny. Allowing myself a small smile, and trudged along to the safe house. However, something diverted my attention. I saw one particular body with three long, vertical gashes down the side. Black goop trailed along away from the body, with dirty paw prints in the grass with it. Dog paw prints. The zombie's face was frozen in a state of inhuman fear. I shivered. Someone called my name. I hadn't realized I had been staring at the body for a long time. I ran off to the safe room. However, as I ran, I heard a growl. It wasn't a common infected. It wasn't a Hunter. I'm pretty freakin' sure it wasn't a Witch or a Tank. More… animalistic. I paused, but then started running again. Coach put the iron bar in it's place on the door. There wasn't much, just some shelves, sleeping bags, and some stairs leading up to another room.

"You can take the room upstairs, Ro. There's a bed in it." Coach said gently.

"Thank you Coach." I said gratefully. I walked up the stairs, opened the door and saw a plain bed with a blue quilt spread over it. White pillows covered the far end. A lamp sat on the bedside table. A blue and purple rug sat under the bed. Without hesitating, I flopped onto the bed. It was like Heaven. I took a nap for about ten minutes. I woke up to the sound of hesitant knocking.

"Ro? I brought you sumthing." Came the voice on the other side of the door.

"Come in." I called.

Ellis entered, holding a tray of food. It had scrambled eggs, buttered toast, and a glass of water. He set the tray in front of me with care.

"Aww, thanks Ellis!" I said happily. I smiled at him. He smiled right back. We gazed into each others eyes for a few seconds.

"You have pretty eyes." Ellis said suddenly. He went red. I giggled.

"You really think so?" I teased.

"Well, yeah. Ever since ah met you, I couldn't stop thinking about you-" He was cut off when I kissed him. He was a little surprised. But then he kissed me back. Our lips drew apart.

"Think of that as my thank-you present." I said. He grinned. We hugged each other for a while.

"Hey Ellis?" I asked.

"Hmm?" He replied.

"Can you sleep with me tonight? Not like that, I just feel… creeped out in a zombie apocalypse sleeping by myself." I said.

"Course', just don't tell Coach or Nick." He smiled. "They'd skin us alive." I laughed.

We climbed into bed. I slept peacefully that night.

Ellis's POV.

I woke up and saw Rochelle sleeping next to me. I remembered when she kissed me. She was an angel sent from Heaven to me. I climbed out of bed as silently as I could, cursing when I tripped over a book. She stirred and I glanced quickly at her. She mumbled something in her sleep but fell back into her slumber. I tiptoed out the door and shut it quietly. I crept downstairs and slipped into my sleeping bag. Judging by the weak light filtering in from the bars of the safe room door, it was dawn. Nick and Coach slept in their separate sleeping bags, Coach snoring and Nick… Sucking his thumb? I had to shove my fist into my mouth to stop from laughing. I stopped laughing and grinned. I fell back asleep.

Nick's POV.

I had the most horrible dream last night. In my dream, I had been sleeping peacefully. I woke up to laughing. I realized I was sucking my thumb again. _Oh hell no… _Ellis, Rochelle, and Coach were standing over me, laughing. A look of horror was etched across my face.

"You suck your thumb?" Rochelle quoted from the Madagascar movie.

"Look at Nick, the big baby!" Coach said, grinning.

Ellis and Rochelle laughed.

"Awww, does little Nicky need ta be burped?" Ellis chuckled.

"Shut up!" I screamed furiously. A tear rolled down my face. Coach grinned.

"Aw, he's gotten mad. Wittle Nicky-Wicky need an early bed time?" I glared evilly at him.

They all started laughing again, and a Tank and other special infected came up from behind the bars of the safe room door. They started laughing as well. I screamed and yelled at them to stop, but that made them laugh harder. Eventually I woke up. I must of screamed bloody murder because when I woke up I saw three pairs of eyes staring at me.

Coach spoke first. " Uh… did you have a bad dream Nick?..." He asked.

I looked over at Rochelle and Ellis. Rochelle was still blinking sleep out her eyes and trying to focus on me, and Ellis was holding his gun, standing up alertly while staring at me.

"Yeah… I guess that must have been it." I said awkwardly. Ellis rolled his shoulders around and they made a popping sound.

"Ya scared me half ta death, yellin' like tha'." Ellis drawled, his accent pronounced more clearly now he was tired.

"Hmph." I replied, scowling. I remembered him owning me. Still not happy.


End file.
